AxiomaticTragedy
Be the Headstrong Chump Your name is not "Headstrong Chump" Nor will it ever be. The very notion seems childish and stupid. Just call me by my name. Glakoz Karden. See was that so fucking hard? Fine asshat, Be Glakoz Karden Thanks. You're seriously a very caring guy. Actually, some Trolls would more accurately describe you as an ANNOYING CHUMP, but that's kind of a emotional problem. You tend to deal with all of your HEAVY DEPRESSION, by turning your life into one big joke. All your friends want you to know when to be serious, but only when it's appropriate to be serious. You often take it the wrong way, and become totally serious about your life for once, causing you to become comepletely different troll! Actually, you have a habit of taking things the WRONG WAY. You're really very ingenius. Really! No I am not joking! After all, you are a MECHANIC, and an amazing one at that! You often spend your time building AIRSHIPS, and VARIOUS NAUTICAL VEHICLES; You often use them in your frequent FLARPING ADVENTURES. You tend to be the powerhouse on your team, using the GREATSWRDKND, and FOOTKND. K--> Yøu Type In A Rather Pøwerful, Cøcky Tøne, Withøut Fear. ☸ften He Is Nøt Scared When He Shøuld Be. He Has A Very Playful Side Where He Gets Excited And May Randømly Replace A Løwer-Case A With Løwer-Case Q'S. You have many interests and passions. You have a love of HORROR MOVIES, even though you always swear you will never watch them alone. To be honest, sometimes you don't know why you even watch them. You especially love the ones about ZOMBIES AND GHOSTS. You are a member of The Army Of Toy Soldiers, which is basically a STEAMPUNK '''Army style club. You love things '''STEAMPUNK. You also love MYSTERY films, you and your kismesis often watch them together, and debate over who's deduction was correct as to farther developments in the story. Speaking of that, you have quite an amazing ability to DEDUCE, and you often dream of becoming a DETECTIVE, and working mysterious cases. You have an absolute obsession with''' EXPLORING and ADVENTURING, You are entirely caught up in the idea of being a '''HERO. So much so, you always end up getting into business that you have no place belonging in. You have a knack for picking up on others feelings. If you have known someone long enough, or can look at their face while they talk, you can immediately sort of read their mind. It's not always accurate, but it tends to be, more often than not. You love to play your ELECTRIC GUITAR, and SING, You are told you are good, but you always disagree! You always enjoy a good brawl, and have learned up on human GLADIATORAL FIGHTING; Also, you have an extreme love of all things CHIVALROUS and KNIGHTLY; Jegus, it would be so cool if you were a KNIGHT somehow. There is absolutely no way that the previous statement will be relevant later on in life ever. EVER. You love to follow the rules of chivalry in fights, and will never attack an opponent with their back turned, or a girl. Often those who know this take advantage of you. You are THE STEREOTYPICAL GREATSWORD USER, and tend to run into battles and dungeons, HEADFIRST, SWORD SWINGING. Your quote your friend's conversation with you that started with him saying, "You are not me, we approach things differently." To which you replied, "Yeah, You analyse, while I run in with a big fucker of a sword and unleash an epic handing of asses." And he responded "Haha. Yup." On a totally unrelated note, you absolutely love to COOK. It is borderline a passion of yours. You love cooking human cuisine, and you love their delicacies. You pretty much never eat Troll food. Except cotton candy of course. You are almost certain that Trolls had that far before humans. Hive Life You actually live in a large spacious manor-like hive in the middle of a city filled with other Trolls and Humans, alone with your lusus. Did you mention that he was a FEATHERY ASSHOLE? Your lusus is a FREAKISHLY LARGE '''bird of prey. When you were younger, it insisted on flying you up to the roof, and then cornering you to the edge, and pushing you off of it, attempting to teach you to fly. After several broken bones, and serious injuries, you finally became able to land it. You now are endowed with very STRONG legs, which is part of the reason you sometimes use the foot kind strife specibus. Your hive consists of many rooms, including, but not limited to: Personal room, Dining room, Kitchen, Living room, Ball room, Workshop, and Loft. Atop of your manor is a large, now fenced in, roof, with a colossal nest resting on one corner. Behind your house is a large pool, as you are an '''AVID SWIMMER. Quadrants You have three of the four quadrants filled, Red:N/A Pale:terminalConclusion Black:To be edited)) Ashen:To be edited)) Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Glakoz Karden Category:Newus